bloodysstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Warrior's Start
Praise Leave your praise here please! Prologue "Mothshadow." The soft voice called to him. Mothshadow opened his eyes, shaking his head to clear his vision. Before him sat a thin, tawny and white she-cat. "Cloudspot!" Mothshadow jumped up, nestling himself in his mother's neck fur. "I've missed you so much. I've always tried to make you proud since you..." He trailed off, emotion choking him. "I know, dear one." She whispered in his ear, pulling away, "But now is not the time for our reunion, that time as not come yet." She gazed lovingly at him, "After all, don't you want your nine lives?" "Of course!" Mothshadow meowed. "Then follow me." She lead her son through the dense StarClan forest. They traveled through ferns, holly bushes, brambles, and ever more plants Mothshadow wasn't quite sure grew in ThunderClan territory. Soon they reached a foggy glade, where Cloudspot ran ahead of her son, and disappeared into the undergrowth. "Cloudspot?" He called after his mother, but received no answer. Mothshadow swung his head from side to side, but could see nothing. The fog was too thick for even his perfect vision to see through. The black and golden brown tom shivered. Where had she gone? He huddled down, deciding to wait for the fog to dissipate. He didn't wait long. Soon the fog lifted, revealing nine cats, all waiting to give him his nine lives. A tiny ginger kit walked forward, signalling to Mothshadow that he too should do the same. "Hello Mothshadow." The tiny kit squeaked. "I am Rabbitkit, your brother." Shock pulsed through Mothshadow. He had a brother? "I died the night we were born, but to spare yourself, Stoatfoot, and our mother, no cat has ever mentioned me. I give you a life of remembrance and mercy. Never forget what happens to you, but always forgive." The tiny kit reached up, and touched noses with Mothstar. A cool rush of energy flowed through Mothshadow's body, chilling him to the bone. Rabbitkit stepped back, and was replaced with a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes. "I am Shadowbird." Her voice was low and husky. "When I still walked in ThunderClan, there was a terrible fire. I was one of the first to make it out alive. But, when my leader reported that a kit had been left behind, there was no doubt in my mind what needed to be done. "I didn't even wait for my leader's orders. I ran back to the blazing camp, and saved the kit, but a falling tree crushed my leg. I died in the fire, however I didn't mind, for I saved the kit. I give you a life of courage. Do what you know is right, even if it means your death." She touched her nose to Mothshadow's. The pain raced through his body, burning him alive. He could feel everyone of his hairs crisp, and smolder. And then it was all gone. Shadowbird stepped back, and in her place, a mottled grey and ginger tom stood. "I am Willowstar. I was one of ThunderClan's first leaders and I helped to create the warrior code. I give you a life of leadership, to make the right decisions even when all seems lost." He touched his nose to Mothshadow, and a heavy weight settled on Mothshadow's back, but deep in his belly, a light energy rested, assuring him that he could withstand the heavy weight. Willowstar was replaced with Glowingclaw, who gave Mothshadow a life of happiness, who was in turn replaced with Half-face, who gave a life of bravery even in the toughest battles. Robinchest, who replaced Half-face, gave Mothshadow a life of dependency, so as to lead his clan through the harshest of Leaf-bares. Robinchest was replaced with Lizardfoot, a ShadowClan she-cat who moved to ThunderClan to be with her mate, who gave Mothshadow a life of love and understanding. Then, a gray-and-white tom stepped forward. His blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, looking like ice on the river that served as the border with RiverClan. "I am Shattered Ice, and I was one of the cats who founder the Clans. I came from the Mountains long past Highstones, and my ancestors before me ventured to the Mountains from a lake. I give you a life of exploration and curiosity." He touched noses with Mothshadow. An itching sensation began in his paws, and spread through his body. Mothshadow shivered. He felt like he could run for forever and ever. The last of the nine cats stepped forward. "Crimsonstar!" Mothshadow ran up to his formor leader. "Why did you leave the Clan? We need you now more than ever! ShadowClan have be-" "Hush Mothshadow." Crimsonstar meowed softly. "I know it's been hard since I've been gone, I've watched it all unfold from up here, and it tears me up knowing I can't help. That is why I give you a life of strength and determination, so you will never feel like I have." This life didn't hurt like the others. Instead, it filled Mothshadow with boundless energy. Mothshadow would be able to fight countless battles, and never tired, he was sure of it. "Crimsonstar, I'll make you proud." "I know." Crimsonstar meowed. "Now, we, the members of StarClan, name you Mothstar, leader of StarClan." "Mothstar, Mothstar!" The gathered cats called, even Cloudspot, who had just joined the crowd. Mothshadow blinked his eyes open. The moonlight entering the small cavern made the walls look silver. The Moonstone shone like the sun, the room as bright as the camp during Sun-high. He looked across the room, seeing that Stoatfoot was already awake. The ginger tom was pacing. "Moth''star''," Stoatfoot meowed, noticing that his new leader was now awake. "How are you? Did everything go alright after I left? StarClan didn't tell you anything, did they?" "Calm down Stoatfoot." Mothstar's deep purr echoed off of the stone walls, "I'm fine, and so was everything else after you left. And yes, StarClan shared many things with me, and none of them concern you." He nudged his littermate playfully, "Somethings are only for leaders to know." "But-" "Stoatfoot," Mothstar meowed warningly, "Do not push this any further. We are brother, yes, but I am your leader, my word is law. Somethings... Somethings are meant for only leaders to know." He mewed ominously. "Yes Mothstar." Stoatfoot dipped his head. "Are you hungry? We could hunt before we leave." "I'm fine." Mothstar looked up at the hole in the cavern, looking at the moon's position, "I'd like to get back to camp before Sunrise." The brothers set off, Stoatfoot leading Mothstar through the now-familiar network of tunnels that lead from the Moonstar to the surface and vice-versa. From there the duo ran side by side, though Mothstar always kept a kit-length ahead of his brother due to his longer legs, through WindClan territory. They had reached Fourtrees, when Mothstar signalled for them to stop. "Stoatfoot," The black and golden-brown tom called his brother over to him, "I want you to know that whatever I do in the future, I'm doing it not only for the good of ThunderClan, but for the good of all the Clans." "I know." Stoatfoot purred, "I wouldn't expect any less." Mothstar nodded, and resumed walking, but at a slower pace; Stoatfoot padded after his brother, keeping a respective distance. When they had reached their camp, Mothstar turned back to his brother, "Do not repeat what I said to you at Fourtrees to anyone." He commanded, "I think it would scare the Clan, and that's not what we need right now." He pushed his way into the camp without waiting for a reply. Chapter 1 Coming soon Chapter 2 Coming soon Chapter 3 Coming soon Chapter 4 Coming soon Chapter 5 Coming soon Chapter 6 Coming soon Chapter 7 Coming soon Chapter 8 Coming soon Chapter 9 Coming soon Chapter 10 Coming soon Chapter 11 Coming soon Chapter 12 Coming soon Chapter 13 Coming soon Chapter 14 Coming soon Chapter 15 Coming soon Category:A Warrior's Courage Series